


Ride for Me

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Jim talks Spock into watching a Vulcan adult film with him. Sex ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the lever challenge

"Come on, Spock, you agreed to it, " Jim licked his lips. Ever since he heard that porn existed in Vulcan, he was dying to watch one with Spock. Jim watched Spock with amusement, while Spock had stared at the tape like an alien threat since he brought it to Jim’s quarter. 

Spock crossed his arms. "It is under duress. May I say that your persuasion technique is borderline coercion? "

"And you enjoyed every moment of that, " Jim grinned back. It was not his fault Spock let slip his fantasy of Jim dressed up as a beloved slave in the style of traditional Vulcan erotic poem, and Spock surely appreciated it when Jim enthusiastically served his master. Who knew Vulcans could be so kinky? 

Spock looked away, his ear tips turning green. "It is not relevant to our conversation. "

"I thought you liked me in the outfit, " Jim’s eyes twinkled. "Pity, because I have just seen a new one on sale. It's interesting how the less fabric a clothing has, the more expensive it is. That one is like a gorgeous cloth wrap, with a pull -"

Spock's ear tips deepened in colour. "Technically, while this film contains depiction of sexual intercourse, it is meant to be educational rather than the equivalence of Terran porn flicks."

Jim looked through his eyelashes. "I'm sure it'll be very educational. Why don't we start the film? "

Spock looked away when he set up the film, but he returned to sit by Jim together and held Jim’s hand. Jim relaxed and leaned towards Spock. Despite the teasing, Jim would respect Spock's will to back off if Spock wanted, but he was glad Spock was willing to go on.

The film began. A group of solemn young Vulcan people listened to a lecture in Vulcan, and there were no Standard subtitles. Forced to rely on his own limited Vulcan language skill, Jim only figured out some words like Surak and cthia. Educational indeed.

At the end of the lecture, the lecturer said something and raised his head at a young man, whose sharp feature reminded Jim of Spock. The young man bowed and received a paper scroll from the lecturer, while his classmate watched the whole scene intensely. Jim couldn't make out the character's name, so he decided to call him Rocky. He smiled at Spock while playing with Spock's hand. 

"Trust Vulcans to make an adult film with a plot. What's this part about? "

Spock caressed Jim's hand. "He is told to embark on an quest, which he will realize what a true Vulcan is. "

"Sounds interesting. I wonder what will happen next." Jim squeezed Spock's hands and whispered in his ear, delighted when Spock shivered slightly. 

The film showed Rocky in a desert, with a barren expanse of sand and rock ahead. He marched through the desert, digging cacti for water and stayed inside his tent in daylight. Jim wondered if Spock was pulling his leg. It really looked like a general educational film.

When Rocky continued his journey at night, howls and groans filled the air. A giant beast pounced on him, with extended sharp claws. Rocky wrestled with the beast until he caught its neck. The beast fell like a rock and vanished.

"I wish you could teach me the nerve pinch, " Jim sighed. It would be so handy when their phasers malfunctioned again. 

"Only Vulcans can master the technique, as I have explained to you 13 times in 3.7 months.”

Rocky knelt and meditated. The howls and groans were replaced by soft music. Several scantily clad attractive young men and women appeared out of nowhere, laughing and whispering words in Rocky's ears, touching him suggestively. When Rocky ignored them, they stripped their clothes teasingly. Some of them made out, moaning in pleasure while the others rubbed their bodies against Rocky, who continued to meditate.

Jim frowned. This scene reminded him too much about the legend of Buddha. "Please don't tell me Buddha is Vulcan."

"While Buddhist philosophy is remarkably logical and self-coherent, no Vulcans reached Earth before the first contact." Spock raised an eyebrow.

A gong banged. Everyone else disappeared. Rocky stood up and stretched out his hands. The camera then showed a Pre-Reform Vulcan warrior, who touched Rocky’s two fingers with his own.

The warrior hugged Rocky tightly and kissed him. Rocky kissed back forcefully, his eyes softened with joy. He got his hands under the warrior's clothes, fumbling and touching, and pulled the warrior's shorts off. The warrior bit Rocky’s neck and stripped him naked.

Jim's mouth dried up when Rocky made out with the warrior. Both men were attractive, with lean muscle and barely concealed power, but it was the adoration and feeling in their eyes that got him.

He hand slipped down Spock's thighs, and caressed Spock through his trousers. Spock's face remained impassive, but his breath quickened.

Jim moved his hands up and down the whole length, giving extra focus to the head, while a naked Rocky climbed over the warrior and held his waist. Spock flushed and covered Jim’s hand to quickened the pace.

On the screen, Rocky sat down panting to get the warrior's erection into him, riding the warrior forcefully, both moaning and shouting in passion. Jim sat on Spock's lap, rubbed his ass at Spock, and enjoyed Spock’s quiet gasps. He pulled Spock down for a kiss. "You’re so hot " Jim said when their lips parted.

Spock held Jim up against the wall, rubbing against Jim's ass. He pulled Jim's trousers down, and Jim spread his legs, with his trousers pooling around his legs. 

“More, now,” Jim panted. “I can’t wait.”

Spock breathed warmly on his neck, positioned himself between Jim’s thighs. “Tighter.”

Jim squeezed his thighs around Spock. _Trust Spock to always have an answer._

He moaned at Spock’s powerful thrust and the delicious feeling of skin against skin. His sight whitened when Spock rubbed against his balls, causing a spark right to his groin. Jim didn’t care that his thighs would bruise the next day, especially when Spock took Jim into his hand and jerked Jim off

When Jim came, Spock bit Jim’s shoulder and came, his semen dripping down Jim's legs. Jim leaned against the wall for support, while Spock caressed his softened penis and kissed where he could reach. 

The film continued, but both Spock and Jim were too focused on each other to pay it any attention.


End file.
